This invention relates to a digital to analog converter having an analog to digital converter portion for making a digital to analog conversion in either an ac operation or a dc operation, and particularly to a digital to analog converter having an analog to digital converter portion, and having an arithmetic logic unit, a digital to dc converter portion, ac circuit means, dc circuit means, and switch means, for making a digital to analog conversion in either an ac operation or a dc operation.
The prior art digital to analog converter, which is used with an existing analog to digital converter, requires a separate digital to analog converter having sample and hold amplifiers for making a digital to analog conversion in a dc operation, and requires a separate, individual digital to analog converter for each output channel for making a digital to analog conversion in an ac operation.
One problem with the prior art digital to analog converter, which is used with an analog to digital converter, is the difficulty of designing and providing a simple, low cost, digital to analog converter, which can be adapted to use an existing analog to digital converter as an operating part thereof, and which has fewer and simpler parts than the prior art digital to analog converter.